Merry Christmas Jori
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: Well with Christmas approaching anything can happen right? With a little help from friends and family, Jade and Tori are set up to realize their true feelings about themselves and each other. This is a story I did with my friend, we collab on alot of stories and I feel responsible to credit her for her part in this story. Her profile is- /u/3088472/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
Tori sat with Cat on her couch, and after a long moment of silence she sighed as she chose her answer. "Yes Cat." Cat squealed as she hugged her friend, "Well are you going to tell her!?" "No way! Are you crazy!? There's no telling what she would do if she knew,"Tori whined softly as she looked away from the red-head who sank back sadly. She sighed and rubbed Tori's back gently, "I won't tell her, I promise." "You can't tell /anybody/ Cat,"Tori said quickly as she stood and walked over turning off the game before crossing her arms, "Swear to me Cat that you will not tell anybody what I told you!" "I swear Tori, I won't tell anybody." Tori sighed and ruffled her own hair gently before looking towards the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I'm starving,"she said as she walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge for some food.

"So, that went over quite well." André said after improvising an end to the song he and Jade have been collaborating on. Jade just smiled in response. The fact Jade has been quite calm and friendly while they have been working on the song did scare him a little. It seemed even though she has been focused on their work she was thinking about something, something that must´ve been making her happy for some reason. "Say, how did you manage to come up with the lyrics that fast? When I try that... Well, guess you still remember last time." He asked, his fingers running over the keyboard, somewhat expecting her mood to change. Jade thought for a moment. "I just had some sudden inspiration." she shrugged. "Oh." the boy grinned. "What?" "Come on, tell me." he moved slightly closer, giving her a begging look. "No." "Please?" She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her raven hair. He was a close friend and never spilled a secret. Both have been knowing each other for years now and somehow she wanted to talk about it. Maybe talking about the matter would clear up her own confusion. "So, can you keep a secret? Of corse you can" She began, taking out her scissors, playing with them before pointing at André. He nodded "Of corse, we´re friends and you know some of my secrets aswell. It would make us even." "So, let´s say there is someone I like." she paused. "We both know that person. And... well, she´s been where I got my inspiration from." André´s eyes grew wide at the word "she" and Jade immediately noticed she said a little too much. "Damn." she muttered. "Cat?" The boy asked in a low tone. Jade shook her head. "So..." "Yes, Tori. Tell anyone and you´re dead." She cut him off, took her bag and left the room, heading home.

Cat stood up and left quietly after they managed to down and entire pizza, for a little girl Cat would deffinetly put away her food. Tori sighed as she sat down on the couch and looked over at the door before Cat shut it, "Hey Cat?" "Yeah?" She asked poking her head back in before glancing at the clock. It was damn near 2 am and Tori sighed softly, "You can stay the night if you want, it's the least I can do after you sat here and listened to me blabber about how I'm a giddy school girl for somebody who doesn't even care if I exist,"Tori laughed quietly. Cat hesitated before she bounded back into the apartment happily and shut the door behind them, locking it, and making her way over the couch. She slumped down next to Tori and rubbed her eyes, "I'm so tired." "There's no way I can get to sleep right now, you can have my bed tonight, I'm gonna see if I can find any job listings,"Tori smiled at Cat. Cat stood and left the room quietly making her way up to Tori's room and she quickly made herself at home and snuggled deep into the girls soft bed. Tori watched her leave then pulled out her laptop, opening it and typing in her password quietly, "toriwest". She clicked on "Log In" and waited for the laptop to load before she opened the internet browser and she opened craigslist, looking for any local acting, or singing jobs that she could work on. She didn't have any money to get anybody christmas presents, and her parents refused to buy her friends any, so she would have to find a way to raise the money by herself. She sat on the computer and typed and clicked for at least four hours before she slowly started to doze off.

André was about to follow her outside but knowing Jade it wouldn´t have been a very wise idea. At least not if he´d like to live some longer. So he remained at school, the halls unusually silent. They´ve been the last people inside, along with the janitor. André left as soon as he heard a car drive off. Jade drove home and went straight up into her room. Sitting on her bed she started her did she even start to tell him? What if he accidentally does say something to Tori? They are close friends and hang out quite often. She logged into her Slap account and checked the "online" list. Only Beck and Rex were listed. Strange, it was only about 8pm usually Tori would be online at this time. Even though Jade never sent her a message she did pay attention to her online times for some reason. She logged off again and googled high schools in New York. She didn´t tell anyone yet but a few days before Christmas she´ll be moving.

Tori woke around noon the next day and she got up quietly looking over at Cat who was staring at her quietly. Tori jumped, forgetting the red-head had spent the night and she looked at her, "Whatcha doing Cat?" Cat giggled and looked at her, "Watching you fight in your sleep. You have some serious anger problems,"Cat laughed and sat back eating her subway sandwich quietly. Tori eyed the sandwich, her stomach growling before she looked away. "Your sandwich is in the kitchen,"Cat giggled and Tori walked to the kitchen. She picked up the sandwich and smiled as she grabbed a soda for her, and one for Cat. "Hey you wanna hit the mall today? They're supposed to be having a lot of christmas rollback sales,"Tori smiled as she sat down and unwrapped her sandwich digging into it quickly and hungrily.

Jade didn´t stay online for long. She took a notepad and a pen starting to write down a list. First she losted her friends. Cat, Beck, André, Robbie and Tori. The she added ideas of what to get them for Christmas. Headphones for André, new fish for Beck´s fish tank, a Pear-pad case for Robbie, something bright and shiny for Cat, maybe one of those lamp things that project pictures and patterns onto wells and the ceiling. She had knew what to get for each of them, excepts Tori, there was just a lonely questionmark behind her name. She did want to get something for her too, even though it would most likely seem awkward since she usually never is nice towards her. "Well, maybe I´ll find something while looking for the other gifts" she though putting her notes aside. Thinking about what to get for Tori kept her awake most of the night but no matter how much she though she couldn´t come up with something that would be fitting. Eventually she fell asleep. As she was heading to the mall she still kept thinking about a gift and still her mind was like empty. Why can she think of something for everyone else?

Tori sighed quietly as she smiled and drove to the mall with Cat, looking over at the sound of rapid texting coming from Cat's pear phone. She laughed quietly and looked back up at the road as the light turned green, "Who are you texting?" "Andre, Beck, and Jade,"She said quietly and put her phone down,"They're all at the mall too." Tori sighed as she slowed down and she looked up as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall and stopped. "Well ummm, I need to head upstairs to get some presents, why don't you go find the others?" She glanced at the clock, it was about 1pm. "We can all meet back up at the food court at around 2:30?" She looked up at Cat as she nodded and both of the girls got out of the car and departed. Tori went upstairs and smiled as she got a few different things, for each of her friends. She got a new filter, and some food for Beck's fishtank, a set of sparkling head bands for Cat, a rag and bottle of wood polish for Robbie. She looked around not sure what to get Andre before picking up a season 1 deluxe copy box set of House, and she thought of Jade. "Maybe she'll like this." She put the present in the basket before she moved over to the electronics. She picked up a few cases of burnable cd's and a new michrophone stand for Andre, after she broke the last one. She paid for the things and smiled as she waited to have them gift wrapped. She picked up a small dog plush that said "Hell Hound" on the tag and she smiled putting it with the rest and paying for it. "These are perfect for Jade,"She giggled to herself before she took her presents and pulled her phone out, "Cat? Where are you guys?" She spoke into the phone quietly and made her way to the food court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
Arriving at the mall she met André and Beck. "Christmas shopping?" Her ex-boyfriend asked. "Just need to get a few things." she replied she was sure at least Beck would try to figure out what she´ll get for him if she´d tell them the truth. Soon Robbie walked up to them, carrying a couple of wrapped gifts. The four of them stopped for a coffee as Cat joined them. "Alright guys, I better see if I can get everything from my list. I´ll meet you later." Jade said and left her friends. First she got André´s headphones and the Pear-pad case for Robbie. Soon she found a project light for Cat. She knew she´d love it. She used to have one like that but her brother happened to break it. Now she just had to get gifts for Beck and Tori. She asked theshop assistant if they could put the fish on hold. It was a pretty black and red one. She´ll get the fish shortly before giving out the presents. Still she had no idea what to get for Tori. It´s rather hard to find a present for someone you rarely hang out with. So she kept looking, she had to find something.

Cat made sure Jade was gone, then got up and looked around for Tori quietly. She looked at the others and leaned close to the table,"Shh guys, come here. I need to tell you all something important,"She whispered quietly. Tori finished getting the presents and sighed at when there was no response on Cat's end. She shrugged as she headed into another store, a sort of dark one called "Anatomy" and she looked around quietly. She knew Jade would just love this place, and she slipped around quietly, kind of scared. She got a few small gifts, and stared at a doll with a tag that said "Chucky's Bride" before she got it down and paid for it. She smiled as she took the presents and went to the cafe, finding the others. She laughed as she sat down,"It's about time I found you all!" She looked up as she heard the familiar clicking of a heavy set of black boots and her eyes froze on Jade. She adjusted her low v-neck of the dress up higher to reveal less cleaveage and she closed her eyes as she propped herself up on the table, trying to compose herself. "Okay guys hush, I have a present for each of you!" She smiled rummaging in her bag. She handed everybody their presents and hesitated giving Jade hers, before handing her at least four or five boxes and she sat down quietly. "I'm gonna go get a milkshake, anybody else want one?"she said looking around before leaving the scene quickly.

Jade was about to walk past the cafe as Tori went up to her. She was quite surprised that she got several gifts. She went over to the others, setting the boxes on the table, staring at them. Cat grinned at her, waiting for Jade to open them. "Present time" she squealed. "It´s not even Christmas yet." Jade replied but she was curious. She took one of the boxes and started opening it. She smiled reading the tag of the stuffed toy. She usually wasn´t the type for plushies and stuff but she actually liked that one. She liked all the presents she got. Tori really must have thought about what to get for her. After unpacking everything she set the items on the table, looking at them. "André, come, we need to talk. It´s about, uh... the song assignment." She spoke and walked down the mall until she was sure the others wouldn´t hear them. "So? What is it? The song is finished." André said looking rather confused. "I know, I need your help. You and Tori are quite close you simply must know what to get for her. I have no idea. I don´t want to get her something she doesn´t like especially not after she put so much thought into my presents."

Tori stood in line for her milkshake and yawned quietly as she stared down at her phone. Cat and Robbie made sure nobody was paying attention as Cat pulled a bundle of misletoe from her pocket and tied it onto one of the columns next to the table where Tori was sitting. The others quickly fell into all the empty seats and Tori sat down under the misletoe quietly. Cat called to the other two quietly and waved them over. Tori slurped on her milkshake and closed her eyes as she relaxed sleepily against the table, absent mindedly petting the small stuffed dog she had gotten Jade.

"Just a second" Jade called over to Cat and turned back to André "So, anyideas?" she asked impatiently. "Hmm..." he thought, scratching his neck. "I can try to quiz her about it. We planned to hang out this afternoon." "Thanks." Jade smiled and went back to the others taking her seat next to Tori. "Thank you. I like them." She muttered looking at her presents displayed on the table.

Tori jumped at Jade's voice and smiled sweetly at the darker girl, taking in her face but forced herself to look away when she realized she was staring. Cat giggled and looked up at the two girls,"Hey Jade, Tori. Look up,"She giggled and clapped giddily. Tori looked up and felt her heart drop into her stomach, the knot in her throat cutting off any airflow and she held her breath for Jade's reaction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"No guys, that is crazy." "But if you don't it's bad luck,"Said Robbie looking up from his pearpad quietly. Tori shrugged as she leaned over and kissed Jade's cheek,"Happy?" She was far from happy herself as she looked away amazed at what she had just gotten herself to do and she bit her bottom lip quietly. Cat sighed,"No, it has to be on the lips, like this,"she said and leaned over catching Jade's lips in her own as she kissed her passionately. Tori looked at the two before slamming her milkshake down and shoving herself away from the table. She ran off quickly and disappeared into the crowd of people before she headed out towards her car. "Cat you weren't supposed to kiss her, Tori was!" Robbie sighed before taking off after her, "Come on Andre!"

Jade didn´t say a thing about the misletoe. Something inside her was quite happy for it being there. That way she could get closer to Tori without it being too awkward. Her heart skipped a beat as Tori´s lips suddenly touched her skin. She didn´t have much time to think about it though since Cat demonstrated a "proper" kiss under the misletoe. She was quite confused by Tori´s sudden reaction. "What was that?" She asked looking at Cat and Beck just getting synchronous shrugs as response.

Cat looked away quietly,"We did this so that you could kiss Tori...so you could tell her how you felt without saying anything," Cat whined in her usual 'did I do something wrong' voice as she ran her hands frantically through her hair. "Andre told us that you liked Tori..." Robbie sighed as he gave up and returned to the table, leaving Andre on his own pursuit after Tori,"Why are girls so difficult? I mean, guys can confess their feelings so easily but girls have to go around and be sneaky about everything,"he said as he looked away and shook his head quietly. Cat stared at him for a minute, "I'll slap you for that later, but Jade," she said re-directing her attention, "Tori really likes you too...she more than just likes you.."

"You mean...?" Jade stammered speechless about what she just got told. She didn´t know whether she should be angry at them for messing up or grateful for trying. She got all right to be angry since André didn´t keep the secret. But right now she didn´t care. She wanted to make things right. She took the presents she got for her friends out of her bag, handing each their gift, putting the one for André on the table. "Merry Christmas. Oh and Beck, your present is waiting in the pet store. Just tell that dude to get the... thing reserved under your name." She spoke while putting her presents into her bag before leaving. She had to find Tori.

Tori sighed, sitting in her car as she wiped her tears away and locked the doors. She was glad she had gotten the windows tinted, you couldn't see anything hardly through the dark film. She sobbed quietly into her arms as she leaned on the steering wheel and she pulled out her phone calling Cat. "Come on Cat, let's go home." She hung up after leaving the breif message and looked down seeing her phone going off. She looked at the name across the screen, "Andre" before she ignored the call. She sat up and started the car quietly before pulling around to the front to wait for Cat, nearly running over Andre, who was trying to wiggle away from Jade. She got out and ran over pulling the two apart,"What the hell is going on?"She whined as she stood between the two quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

hapter 3-  
Jade couldn´t find Tori inside the mall so she decided to check if her car is still in the parking lot . Even before she could look out for the familiar car she found André. "You!" She yelled, running over to him. "Oh crap." he tried to flee but soon Jade caught up to him. "We had a deal, remember?" she growled as she grabbed his arm. "Why did you tell them?" she was about to slap André as someone pulled her off him. "She´s trying to kill me, that´s goin´ on." André spoke pointing at Jade. "Am not, even though you would deserve it." she replied.

"Woah woah, what did he do!?"Tori said as she instinctively cupped Jade's cheek in her hand as a way of calming her. She blushed deeply as she realized what she did, and she hesitantly pulled her hand away. She looked away and bit her lip gently as she took a few steps back looking between the two. "Okay, first your version, then his,"She said as she leaned on the front of her car trying to calm down and keep the situation under control, knowing the guards were watching them suspciously.

"He broke a promise." Jade said, crossing her arms. "He was supposed to keep a secret" she added shooting him a glare. "Yes I did." the boy admitted with a sigh. "But only after cat told us... Ah, what´s the point of this? Tell her already. This won´t go anywhere until one of you makes the first step." he spoke pushing Jade towards Tori. Jade hesitated for a moment. "Listen." she began staring at the ground. "Everyone already got their gift, now it´s time for yours." she spoke getting closer to the brunette and leaned forward pressing her lips onto Tori´s.

Tori blushed brightly as she felt their lips meet and she fought against it for a minute before she gave in and leaned into the kiss sweetly. She draped her arms lovingly around her neck and pulled her close as she broke the kiss with a breathless gasp,"That...was the best present ever Jade,"She whispered as she brushed her raven hair from her face,"So that means." She looked up at Andre,"Cat told you guys? And that misletoe, did you guys put it there?"She said slowly trying to put two and two together. She felt a hand slip around her waist and looked up at Cat quietly with a rather angry expression. "Yeah, it was Robbie's idea! And Beck got it for us, from a real tree, and I put it there when you guys were distracted!"She giggled quietly. Tori pulled herself out of Cat's grip and blushed as she leaned gently against Jade, before moving herself again,"Well come home, let's go to my house, we can talk there. Where is uh, Beck and Robbie?" She looked at Andre quietly and thought for a minute before shrugging and climbing in her car, "Who's riding with me?"

"Tori, I..." Even though she possibly wanted it as much as Tori did, Jade did regret the kiss a little. She didn´t want to raise the girl´s hopes since she´ll have to leave in a few days. She didn´t want to break her heart. She didn´t plan to tell the others about her moving. She didn´t want to go through all that farewell stuff. She planned to write each of them a note explaining why she suddenly disappeared. "I´m gonna come with you. I guess there is something we need to talk about." she continued slightly nervous.

Tori smiled at her, "Okay, is Cat going to take your car back to my place?" She said before climbing in and buckling up. Andre started to climb in the back quietly and he sat down putting on his new headphones and trying them out, the music so loud, even Tori and Jade could make out perfectly clear which song he was playing. Tori rolled her eyes as she relaxed in her seat and looked over at Jade nervously with a smile, noticing her strange behavior, and was very worried at what was going to be said. She leaned over and kissed Jade's cheek softly, "Thank you, for that amazing christmas present,"she giggled as she started the car and motioned for Andre to get out, and go ride with Cat or Beck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
Jade tossed her keys over to the red-head. "Careful, okay?" She warned her and climbed into the car. "Looks like someone is enjoying his present." she grinned watching André mess with his headphones before turning back around trying to figure out how to tell Tori. Her thoughts got interrupted by some soft lips placed on her cheek. "Merry Christmas." she smiled at the brunette.

Tori waited until Andre was out of the car, hardly giving him time to shut the door before she drove off and turned the radio down some, so that it was only a low rumble. She pulled out and slowly drove towards home, "What did you want to talk about?"She asked twirling her hair around her fingertips nervously as she chewed on the inside of her lip. She hated conversations when she was in the car because she couldn't just easily run away from the person, or avoid the topic by saying something else. She sighed as she pulled off of a dirt road and stopped the car on the side of the path, turning it off as she turned to look at Jade, "Just a little more private, and I can keep my attention on you,"She smiled nervously as she waited for the news, the butterflies in her stomach were telling her it was good, while everything else was screaming that it was bad news.

Jade knew this wouldn´t end well. With a sigh she reached out grabbing Tori´s hand. "Well, I didn´t plan to tell anybody but... you should know before... before we loose ourselves in this." she started, squeezing the bruntette´s hand gently. "I´ll be moving to New York in 5 days." she stated after a while. Looking up at Tori she bit her lip waiting for her reaction.

Tori's eyes were fixed on the floor. In not even a whole hour Jade had managed to steal her heart, and then shatter it. She shook her head before she pulled her hand away and opened the door. She ran down the road a ways before dodging up a bank into some thick underbrush. She disappeared, deeper and deeper into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She had to escape this nightmare. Jade admitted that she had feelings for Tori, she even kissed her, and then told her that she was moving!? Tori felt briars tear at her skin as she ran, the blood running down her tanned skin just as easily as the tears ran down her face. She kept running, even after it was dark and her legs begged her to stop. She was lost now, in the dark woods at night, alone, and cold. She leaned against a giant weeping willow and sobbed to herself as she slid down and sat by the tree her body heaving with her loud crying, as she tried her best to drown out all the scary noises, the darkness, and the paranoia that was quickly closing in on her.

"Tori, wait!" Jade yelled after her but it was already too late. She was already out of sight when Jade managed to get rid of the seatbelt. She was searching the woods for her until it started to get dark. She reached for her pocket to get her keys, knowing she has a tiny flashlight attached to it but remembered that she gave her keys to Cat. "Damnit!" She took out her phone, it´s light barely enough to see the ground in front of her. She quickly texted the others giving directions as to where she is telling them to hurry over. As the messages were sent succsessfully she went back to the car impatiently waiting for the others to arrive.

Cat pulled up and jumped out of the car quickly, almost forgetting to turn it off as she ran over to Jade, "Oh my gosh what happened!?" Robbie and Beck soon showed up, and Robbie was holding beck's hand quietly but quickly shook it away as he noticed Jade's questioning gaze. He bit his lip as he hugged Rex close to him and looked around, "Sure is spooky out here,"he whispered to himself. Cat looked at Jade and sighed as she handed her the keys.

Jade was looking at her friends and lowered her gaze as she start to speak. "It´s all my fault. I shouldn´t have told her." She said, almost a whisper. "Told her what? What happened.? Where is Tori?" Beck stepped closer to Jade. "She ran off into those damn woods after I told her I´ll move away soon." she replied kicking a rock. "You´ve got to help me find her. God knows what could happen to her out there. Beck, do you still carry that giant flashlight thing in the trunk of your truck?"

"You mean in my toolbox? Yeah, I actually have two,"He said digging them out quickly before tossing one to Jade taking one for himself. Cat pulled the mini flashlight out of her purse, and it was pretty powerful, as she lit it up and shined it around. Tori sat down under the tree and shivered as the dampness from the swampy air started to get to her. She swatted at the misquitoes and got up, "I have to keep moving, movement makes friction, which makes heat,"She said to herself as she walked deeper into the swamp, the water sloshing under her steps. A loud howl came from nearby and she wanted to start sobbing again but she didn't, she just pressed on, deeper into the old bog. Robbie hid his face in Beck's arm and closed his eyes sadly as he shivered, "I..I don't like this Beck,"he whispered sadly. Cat looked back at the two, then down at the entwined hands, "Looks like Jade and Tori aren't the only lovebirds this evening,"She giggled before looking ahead, "Which direction did she run off in?"

"I don´t know. she was out of sight before I could get out of the car. We have to find here. She´s out there for a couple of hours by now" Jade replied. "Maybe each of us should head into a different direction. That way we can search a bigger area." Beck suggested. Both Jade and Cat nodded in agreement but Robbie clung to Beck. "I´d rather stay with you, I don´t even have a flashlight." he spoke, his face still hidden in Beck´s arm. "Okay girls, be careful and call when you found her." Back spoke before their ways parted. Each of them searching for the lost girl.

Robbie kissed Beck on the cheek softly and sighed,"I'm sorry for being such a bother,"He whispered sadly. Cat disappeared quickly, more in the direction that Tori had gone but quickly found some snapped branches that looked freshly broken,"Hey guys I think I got something, there are some branches here that look like they were just broken, maybe where Tori ran through?" She said questioning it highly. How could little Tori Vega snap a limb half the size of her own arm? Cat stood at the head of the trail and waited for the others quietly, it was a four wheeler trail, four wheelers meant hunters, and hunters meant guns. "Guys I'm really worried abotu Tori, there are hunters out here,"Cat said worriedly. Tori whined as she found a dry spot and she rested for a minute before jumping at the sound of the gunshots. She whined softly before she looked around, lost, and confused of which way she had come from.

Jade rushed over to Cat and the others. "Damn, we have to find her, quick!" she sorta yelled starting to panic. What if a hunter would confuse her with some wild animal? What if she gets shot? "Be sure to make lots of noise we need those hunters to know that there are people out here." Beck said. The other 3 nodded and kept heading deeper into the woods looking for any sign of Tori. "Wait, there." Robbie shouted out of a sudden, pointing at a bush. There was a tiny piece of cloth stuck in it´s branches. Tori must have been here.

Tori sighed and took her scarf off dropping it to the ground as she whined and stopped to try and bandage some of the cuts on her arms. There was another loud gunshot and she let out a cry in fear. Cat's head shot up and she took off without any warning in the direction where the scream had come from. She had very excellent hearing, and could run extremely fast. She fastened herself back and let out a loud yell, "Tori!?" Tori heard the scream and looked up, hesitated before she called back, "Cat!?" Cat heard the response and disappeared ahead to Tori's side. She smiled as she found her friend and she pet her gently, "Cat what are you doing here?" "Jade told us what happened, we've been looking for you all night." "We? Who all is looking for me?" "All of us, Beck, Robbie, Andre...Jade...She called us all here right after you disappeared,"She whispered quietly to the brunette. Tori looked up to see Jade and quickly ran over burying her face sadly in her neck, "Oh Jade I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run away, I just...I'm sorry. I just..,"She stopped, not able to find words as her sobs took over her again, and she tried her best to hide herself in the girl. Robbie tucked himself under Beck's arm and nuzzled him gently as he closed his eyes. Cat looked up at the group, suddenly feeling alone as she looked away, and rubbed her arms to try and stay warm. "Hey! What are you kids doing here? This is private property!" Screamed a man as he emerged from some bushes with a gun drawn, two dogs close behind him. "Are yall lost or something?" "Yeah, we uh...We went for a walk, and we got lost. We've been trying to find our way out, but we keep getting turned around,"Robbie said quickly. The man looked up and sighed, "Follow me, I'll show you back to the road."

It didn´t take them long to be back at their cars, having someone knowing the area to lead them. Jade kept her arm protectively wrapped around Tori while they´ve been heading back. They all thanked their guide and soon he disappeared back into the woods. "I´m sorry, it was a darn bad timing to tell you about...that." Jade spoke facing Tori. "But never scare me like this again, you hear?"

"She won't really have the chance will she?"Cat said without thinking but quickly looked away and moved closer to Beck's truck quietly as she kept her eyes on the ground. Beck took the flashlights and put them in the truck before he climbed in the truck taking Robbie with him in an old Casanova style, picking him up by the waist and sat him down. Robbie looked at him, his lips trembling before he pulled away and drew up back in his sub-conscious shell. He was too scared to kiss Beck, scared that he would disappoint the boy and he would leave. Tori sighed as she heard Cat's words and knew they were true, "She's right you know..I..I won't,"she said and looked away as she climbed in her car sadly.

Jade sighed she knew she only has a few days left. "Just because my father got that damn job in New York." she muttered. "If I could just find some way to stay. I don´t want to go to a new, regular school. I don´t want to leave you guys, and mostly I don´t want to leave you, Tori." She spoke aloud. "This isn´t fair. He can´t mess everything up just because HE wants some change."

"You don't have to leave,"Tori whispered as she looked up at Jade and closed her eyes quietly. She leaned against her and hummed quietly in content,"You, me, and Cat could all stay at your place after your dad leaves. Between the three of us we could pay rent, and if not Beck and Robbie could always move in,"She smiled as she tried to bring the plan together. Cat smiled at them from the front of Beck's truck and she nodded,"If it meant we get to keep the most adorable and unlikely couple together, I'm in,"she smiled and held her hand out. Tori put her hand on top of Cat's and smiled as she felt Beck, Robbies, and even Rex's hand in on the pile. She looked to Jade quietly and smiled as she felt Andre behind her, and his hand on top of theirs. "Come on Jade, please?"She whimpered as she looked up into her green eyes trying to find some sense of comfort.

Jade watched them, a wide smile slowly spreading across her face. "You guys are crazy." she laughed as she put her hand on top of the pile. "André you´re late, you missed all the fun." she joked. "So, you´re all going to do this so I can stay? You´re amazing. Thanks guys." she continued, back on topic. "I really don´t know how I could make up for that." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

Tori pulled her hand out and reached up wiping the girls tears away quietly as she kissed her again,"How about you start by not making me cry?"She giggle with a slight sniffle, brushing the girls hair from her face. "Can we go home now? I'm tired of being in the dark!" Robbie cried loudly and he hugged himself tight, feeling alone. Cat moved closer to Andre and took his hand as she closed her eyes,"Yeah it's late, and we should all get some sleep." Tori looked up quietly and looked over at Jade,"Well since my place is closest everybody can crash there tonight. We'll make a pallet in the living room, and start a fire,"She smiled and wrapped herself around Jade's arm lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
"Sounds good. Let´s get away from this place and those darned mosquitoes." Jade chuckled taking a look at the group. 2 really unlikely couples and some people who seem to still figure it out. "Cat, take my car." she handed her keys over to the red-head again. Everyone climbed into their cars and together they drove off to the Vega´s house. It was around 4am when they arrived. The group entered the house as silent as possible and settled in the living room, each of them glad everything turned out alright in the end.

Robbie snuggled up to Beck and kissed his cheek before closing his eyes happily, draping an arm lovingly over the boys strong chest. Cat looked at Andre before she asked to talk to him outside and they headed out onto the back patio. Tori stood staring at the fireplace, jumping at Jade's touch, still not used to the gentle stroking before she turned and looked up at Jade,"Never would I have thought I'd end up in your arms without it being one of your attempts to kill me,"She chuckled as she closed her eyes and leaned against Jade lovingly. Cat stared at her feet before she moved over Andre quickly, pressing him against the side of the house, out of view, as she kissed him passionately.

"Actually this is better than trying to kill you." Jade whispered, wrapping her arms around Tori. "Way better." she added yawning. "Let´s get some sleep. It´s been a long day." she went over to the couch gently pulling Tori with her. Both Cat and André came back in as the girls were making themselves comfortable on the couch. Jade chuckled seeing André´s bright blush and Cat´s happy face. Now they did figure out. "Congrats" she laughed.

Cat laughed and held Andre's hand quietly as she lead him over to the spot left for him,"Goodnight,"She whispered quietly and kissed his cheek before she went to her own spot and laid down. Her back was to the group and she sighed as she stared sadly at the floor and cuddled with herself. Tori nudged Andre with her foot and silent mouthed to him, "Go to her. Go, now,"she said silently and pointed at Cat. She watched him sternly before she settled down next to Jade and slowly fell asleep. She looked around at all her friends, all these amazing people who were willing to risk their friendship to bring two people together, who everybody thought would kill each other rather than kiss each other. Tori looked up at Jade and smiled,"Look at Beck and Robbie curled up together, they're so cute...Maybe Robbie can teach beck how to be a bit more sensitive,"she whispered quietly. She looked up to see Jade asleep, and she smiled happily before wiping the tears from her own eyes and laying back down. She let her eyes glance over all of her friends one last time before she snuggled herself into her lover, and fell into a fast sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
Jade didn´t notice beck coming over to her and moved away at the touch. It´s been months since their breakup and she didn´t know how to think about it. "Yeah, I´m fine." she replied, her gaze on the door Tori and her mother just vanished through. "Hey, thanks for the help yesterday." She tried to change the subject, looking up at h

He hugged her gently and smiled,"It's no problem, it's just good to see you smile again,"He said before taking his spot back next to Robbie and kissing his forehead softly. He didn't go back to sleep, but he just lay there, holding him. Cat kissed Andre's cheek and held him close as she giggled, feeling his hand run through her hair. Tori sighed looking at her mom and explained what had happened, leaving out the part about her and Jade, and she sighed as she walked back inside,"I'll fix breakfast for everybody!"Tori said, watching her mom disappear back upstairs. Tori smiled quietly, glad her mom didn't object to her friends being over and she got into the fridge rummaging out some eggs, cheese, bacon, and milk. She made some pancake batter, and started to put it on the griddle before she turned her attention to making the omelets. She finished the eggs and pancakes, and stacked them on the plates, putting cheese on top of the eggs,"Come and get it!"She called to the others and smiled brightly.

"Breakfast, yay" Cat cheered running into the kitchen, dragging Andre behind her followed by Beck and Robbie. "Smells good." Jade said as everyone took a seat at the table. "Nice way to start a Sunday." Robbie said stabbing a fork into his pancakes.

Tori watched everybody eat and she sat alone at the bar mindlessly stirring a glass of orange juice,"Jade...Can I have a word with you?"she asked before sighing sadly, a bothered look on her face as she moved outside onto the patio. Cat looked at the two and whined as she got up to go out after them.

"Stay." Andre grabbed Cat´s wrist and she sat down again. "Sure." Jade nodded and followed her quietly. "So, what´s wrong?" she asked after closing the door behind them.

Tori pulled Jade out of sight and smiled up at her,"Absolutely nothing. Everything..is just,"she paused and kissed her cheek softly,"right." She smiled as she pressed her lips gently against Jade's sweetly and passionately kissing her as she wrapped her arms around her neck,"Can't I have one minute alone with my new girlfriend?"Tori said pouting her bottom lip cutely.

"So you made me worry that something is off just to get me out here? Jade chuckled. "I should be mad at you for that but whatever. Can´t be mad at someone who looks at me like this." she added. "Any plans for today?"

Tori smiled at her and looked away,"Well, we can all go get some coffee, and take the rest home..and then me and you can uh..go see a movie, or get some food at Nozu?"She said twirling a strand of her hair on the end of her finger as she looked up at her quietly.

A grin spread across Jade´s face watching Tori play with her hair. Usually only Beck was allowed to do that. "Well then let´s go get some breakfast and get rid of the others." she said heading back to the door.

She smiled and chuckled as she followed Jade, slipping a hand gently around the other girls waist as they walked into the kitchen,"Hey guys, let's all go get some coffee when we're done,"She smiled as she sat down next to Jade, letting her eat before she yawned quietly. Trina walked downstairs and looked at them then going over and taking the plate that was supposed to be Tori's. She sat between Cat and Andre and smiled quietly as she picked at her breakfast,"What's with the Christmas feast sis?"

Jade growled slightly as Trina took Tori´s plate. "Nobody invited you. Go get your own breakfast." she hissed reaching out to take the plate from her. "It is rude to steal other people´s food, you know?"

"It's fine baby,"Tori smiled and took Jade's arm gently in her arms,"I'm not very hungry, that's why I didn't get my plate. She can have it,"she whispered as she kissed Jade's cheek. She smiled at Trina,"Trina can I talk to you outside please?" "Why?" "Trina!" She said getting up walking outside. Trina shrank back slightly before getting up and following her outside. Tori pushed Trina up against the wall and growled,"I just got Jade to come over...don't fuck this up, please,"she said desperately.

"Still, it´s rude to steal other people´s food." Jade mumbled as the Vega sisters headed outside. "But you just did the same." Cat said pointing at Trina´s plate. "Whatever" "What is it with Tori and talking to people outside today?" Andre asked keeping the girls from discussing the matter any further. "I don´t know but hopefully she´ll kick her sister´s ass." Jade replied picking at her food.

Tori walked inside quietly and yawned as she sat down beside Jade, leaning against her gently as she closed her eyes and took a piece of bacon from what would have been her plate. Trina walked in and picked up the plate putting it down in front of Tori quietly,"I'm sorry for taking your plate, you should eat though, I...I'm gonna go get some brunch with some friends,"She said sadly and quickly left. Tori watched her leave and shrugged before digging into the plate. It was obvious she had lied about not being hungry as she quickly downed the food.

Jade smirked at Trina´s sudden breakfast plans. Whatever these two have been talking about Tori apparently won the argument. "Not very hungry, huh?" She looked over at Tori emptying her plate.

Tori blushed deeply and looked away as she swallowed a large bite,"I...I changed my mind,"she whispered as she felt embarrased. She put the fork down and suddenly lost her appetite as she looked away from the food.

"It´s fine." Jade laughed. "Come on, there is still something left. Be a good girl and empty your plate." she joked shoving the plate a little more towards Tori. "I´m gonna clean up in the meantime." she continued and started picking up the empty plates and put them into the dishwasher.

"Don't you dare start cleaning my house,"she said grabbing for Jade. Cat giggled and helped Tori clean,"It's the least we can do,"the read head smiled. Tori sighed as she turned back to her food and finished it, taking her plate to the sink and took over washing the dishes.

"So, what you´re going to do about it? And Cat is right. You let us sleep here and made this amazing breakfast now it´s out turn to return the favor, right guys?" Jade spoke the boys nodding in agreement. Soon they all have been cleaning the kitchen, folding the blankets they used and after a while the whole kitchen/living room area looked like nothing happened.

Tori sat mindlessly at the table, unable to do anything as she huffed and sat down, giving up. When they were all finished she got up and followed them all out to their cars to go to the coffee shop. "Do you want to take your car? Mine is out of gas,"I sigh quietly and look at you quietly, sort of embarrassed.

"Sure, we can take mine." Jade spoke getting out her keys. "Let´s see if it´ll still work after Cat had it." she joked unlocking it. Climbing inside she switched on the radio and started the engine waiting for Tori to come inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
Tori got in and yawned as she sat down and buckled up. "Aren't the other's riding with us?"She said as she turned to see them all in Beck's truck. She shrugged and relaxed in the seat quietly.

"Looks like we´re all alone now." Jade paused "You aren´t going to jump out of my car in the middle of nowhere like last time, right?" she joked pulling out of the driveway. "What do you think, shall we skip the coffee and head straight to the movies?" She asked looking over at Tori.

Tori giggled quietly and took Jade's hand as she relaxed back into the seat and closed her eyes,"Just as long as I'm with you, I don't care,"she whispered lovingly as she looked over at her and leaned over kissing her.

"Gonna take that as a yes." Jade chuckled. It didn't take them long to arrive. "You pick the movie and I´m going to get some snacks." She said heading off to order some popcorn and soda.

Tori pulled her close and kissed her deeply,"K, well get extra butter and salt, and a big big of sour gummy worms, please?" She pleaded pouting her lip quietly as she tilted her head like an innocent puppy dog.

"Popcorn and gummy worms, well okay." Jade smiled leaning down to kiss the brunette before heading off to the counter. "Choose a good one" she spoke glancing back. She waited patiently for her order to be put into a bag. Popcorn with extra butter and salt, a big bag of gummy worms and 2 sodas. Handing over the money she took the back and headed back to Tori. "So, what are we going to watch?"

"Monsters Inc,"she paused and smiled before slipping on some glasses and make a cool pose,"3D!" She handed Jade her pair, with her ticket and giggled as she took her gummy worms and soda from the girl, to try and share the load. "I hope it's good. I've never seen Monsters Inc before."

"Animation?" Jade shook her head, smiling. Out of all movies she picked a kids one. "Well, it could have been worse. I heard the 3D effects are pretty cool."

"It was either this or The Hobbit..and I don't think I could live through 3 hours of people snoring, and crickets chirping,"She said with a bitter tone before walking into the theatre and found a seat about half way up the rows. She smiled as she sat down in the near empty room, and move the arm rest so that Jade could cuddle close to her.

Jade laughed at her remark. "Well, it´s like the prequel of those Lord of the rings movies." She said taking her seat. Wrapping her arm around Tori´s shoulders she waited for the movie to start.

Tori kissed Jade's cheek and relaxed as she looked at the screen, waiting for the previews to end. She looked up, admiring Jade's face and felt her heart thudding heavily,"I never would have thought I'd be in your arms Jade...but I've always dreamed about it,"she whispered as she opened a bag of the gummy worms quietly.

Jade leaned over and kissed her. "Shut up, the movie is starting." she grinned and snacked on the popcorn.  
Tori quickly got quiet and she closed her eyes as she settled herself with a small space between them. She ate her gummy worms quietly and stared quietly at the screen, not saying another word until the movie was over. Her head was in Jade's lap from falling asleep some time during the movie. Her hair was over her face, and she was curled up into a tight ball. She looked so peaceful and innocent as the lights in the theater came back up, the end of the credits rolling off the screen.

Jade grinned looking down at the sleeping girl. She didn´t bother to wake her while the movie was still running. Actually she was paying more attention to Tori than the movie. Watching her sleep had something entertaining. "Time to get up." she gently shook her.

Tori slowly opened her eyes as Jade nudged her and she sat up slowly, taking a long minute to try and realize where she was. She got up quietly and stretched before grabbing her gummy worms. She leaned on Jade's shoulder and looked at her quietly,"I had fun Jade...the movie was good." She slid her glasses off and tossed them into the bin as they left, still snacking on her popcorn as they walked towards Jade's car.

"Yeah sure, you've been falling asleep halfway during the movie."Jade chuckled, stealing one of Tori's gummy worms. "So, what now? You think the others have been wondering where we are?" she asked getting her phone out of her bag. "Well, nevermind, they did. 5 missed calls." She put it back into the bag "Whatever, they don´t need us."

Tori sat down on the trunk of the car and pulled Jade close wrapping her arms around her neck,"Nope. I want some alone time with my beautiful girl,"she whispered and kissed her softly. She jumped as she felt something cold land on the back of her neck and looked up seeing the snow as it started to fall,"Kissing in the snow? Well that is off my bucket list. Now I just have about six other things to do before I can die happy,"She laughed and slid off the trunk walking around and climbing in the car with Jade,"Umm, we can go to my house, or your place..or we can go eat, my treat!"

Jade thought for a moment. "We won't go anywhere. First you've got to tell me those 6 other things." she smirked halfway leaning onto the steering wheel watching Tori.

"Hmm, only if we can go eat, I buy, and then you can get desert,"She said sporting an innocent and hopeful smile. She bounced slightly in her seat, eager for an answer,"Please? Oh please Jade!?"she whined as she grabbed her arm and pouted her lip.

Jade seriously couldn't say no to that. "Well... okay, you'll tell me when we've got some food. So, where to go?" she smiled and started the engine.

"There's this really good place right off of Main Street called...Umm..shit what's it called..,"she said as the thought for a minute. She smiled as she thought of it,"It's called Tokyo Delves, it's a sushi bar,"She said and turned off her buzzing phone. She leaned over and kissed Jade quietly as she cupped the girl's cheek in her hand quietly.

"Never heard of that one. Off we go." With Tori giving directions it didn't take them long to arrive. They chose a table near a window so they can watch the snow quietly fall outside. "Thing number one?" Jade asked smiling over at Tori.

She took a breath and smlied quietly as she looked out at the snow and relaxed,"Well the number one thing, is probably get a cute tattoo, you know? Something that represents who I am,"she smiled as she looked up ordering herself a sweet tea with two lemon slices then looked over at Jade, waiting for her to order quietly. "I also want some sort of piercing, to kiss somebody under the miseltoe, star in at least one film,"she said and stopped as she thought about telling her the last two, taking a large sip of her sweet tea to occupy herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
Jade ordered a coffee quite surprised about Tori's plans. "I seriously didn´t expect you to be the tattoo and piercing type. That mistletoe kiss almost happened. I am quite sure you will get the chance to star in a movie someday." she smiled. "Oh and you forgot the last two things" she added.

Tori blushed and closed her eyes as she brought up the two and merely took a deeper gulp of the tea, staring out the window quietly. She took a deep breath before she thought about how to say the words,"Well I want to...have sex with a girl...and those give. That's all,"she said dismissing the last thought as she looked up, smiling as they brought their food. She smiled and looked down at her steak, and fries happily before starting to cut it into small pieces.

Jade smirked "Most things I want to do before I die lists contain crazy stuff. Yours is so... plain and simple. Not that it's a bad thing." She said looking down at her plate. Both have ordered the same meal. "Say, why do we drive to a sushi bar to eat steak and fries?" She asked grinning as she thought about how bizarre their order seems to be. Cutting her steak she thought about those little plans Tori told her. Counting them in her mind she noticed the last one is missing. She was about to ask her about it but decided to wait.

"Because the steak here is cheap since it's a Sushi bar, and steak is in low demand, but if we went to a steakhouse we would have to pay twice at much for the same steak,"she whispered and poured a bit of A1 onto her steak quietly. "The last thing is..I,"she paused and stared down at her food,"The last thing is probably the most important to me...but..,"she let out a heavy sigh and got down on one knee holding Jade's hand,"Jade..would you be my girlfriend?"She whispered and looked up at Jade, her eyes sparkling slightly in admiration, slightly in fear.

Looking down at Tori kneeling in front of her Jade was speechless for a moment. Everything happened so fast, both just admitted their liking for each other about 24 hours ago and now that. "Would I?" she asked teasingly and smiled pulling Tori up before kissing her. That sure should answer her question.

Tori blushed deeply and kissed her back happily as she smiled and pulled back sitting down,"Heh, the steak is good,"she blushed and smiled quietly as she picked at her food nervously.

"It is" Jade chuckled drowning one of her fries into the dip. She thought for a short moment before pulling out her phone. She typed something quickly before waiting for it to load.

Tori looked at Jade, looking down at the phone then looked outside at the snow. She smiled as she watched the kids play in the snow and then she looked around at a small shivering bundle. "Oh my gosh Jade!"She whined and paid for her food before running outside. She ran over to the small bundle and scooped it up in her arms, listening to it meow loudly from the cold. She took off her jacket and wrapped up the kitten as she stood holding it, petting it gently. "Oh Jade, it's so cute!"

After paying her part Jade followed Tori outside. "How the hell did it get here?" she asked stoking the small furry head. "Come on, let's get into the car before any of you will freeze to death." she laughed.

Tori ran to the car with her quickly and held the kitten as she sat down. She giggled and rubbed her face against the kittens soft belly,"You are such a graceful little kitten! That's your name! You're name is Grace!"She giggled as she pet the small kitten. It was black and white, with one blue and one green eye. She looked over at Jade and leaned over kissing her softly,"I'm sorry about dinner."

"We'll catch up on that later." Jade spoke and drove off. After a short while they stopped at a small pet store. "I´ll be right back." she said and disappeared inside the store coming back out with a filled bag after a while. "That should be enough for the next few days." she smiled putting the bag onto the backseat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
Tori blushed and smiled as she held the kitten, "Who's gonna keep her?"She said quietly and looked up at Jade before she pressed her face gently against the kittens soft fluffy fur. She was a black and white Norwegian forest cat, and was extremely fluffy. Tori giggle as the kitten pawed at her hair and she pet the purring kitten quietly.

"Depends on what your parents would say if you're going to bring a stray cat home. If your parents won't allow it she can still stay at my place. My father surely won't even notice and since he'll be gone in a few days anyways it wouldn't even matter." Jade replied watching the two.

Tori leaned over and kissed Jade quietly,"I don't think my parents would mind, but Trina would probably try to kill it,"Tori whined as she handed the small kitten over to Jade to let her love on it. The kitten mewed loudly and purred as it nuzzled itself up under her chin and closed his eyes curling up. Tori laughed quietly and looked at the two,"My two sweet babies." She teased Jade with a daring look and smirked proudly.

"Yeah, I guess she'd kill herself when she'd hear your sister sing. So this little kitty will stay at my place." Jade laughed and picked the cat up, taking a look at it. "She's really pretty." she continued, petting the cat. "Take her, I need to drive. I'm quite sure she's hungry." Jade handed the cat back over to Tori and started to drive home.

Tori took the cat and smiled as she relaxed in the seat, the two curled up together and were soon dozing off. Tori lifted her head when they stopped and she yawned quietly,"why are we at my house?" She looked over at Jade in confusion and then up at her house quietly.

"So you can get some of your things, you´re gonna stay at my place as well. Tell your parents we've got some assignment to work on or something." Jade said taking the cat off Tori.

Tori blushed and looked at Jade,"Hmm..so forceful,"she taunted and kissed Jade's cheek softly before leaning down and letting her hot breath roll over the girls neck before a soft kiss landed on her soft skin,"I love it." She chuckled as she got out and walked inside. She grabbed some of her stuff quickly, and looked around the empty house before shrugging and running back out to the car getting in and buckling up.

"That was fast. Now let's go." Jade sat the cat onto Tori and pulled out of the driveway. While driving she took a glance at Tori playing with the cat. "No car. Dad isn't home. He's surely organizing stuff over in New York." she said as they arrived. She took the bag off the backseat. "Come on, let's get in."

Tori smiled and took the kitten before walking inside with Jade. She stopped ad stood in the snow for a minute as she relaxed, then headed inside with Jade quickly. She sat the kitten down on the floor, and shut the door quietly,"She's so beautiful,"she giggled and pet the kitten quietly. "Just like you,"Tori said and stood up moving closer to Jade. She looked into her eyes and hesitated before leaning closer and kissing her sweetly.

Jade grinned as their lips parted. "You know I was about to say that, right?" she smirked. The cat meowed and pawed at Jade's foot. "I guess someone is starving." she said and headed into the kitchen. Setting the bag onto the table she took out a small bowl and some canned cat food. "I hope she'll like it."

Tori smiled and looked at the kitten as it played with her shoe laces. She giggled and took the food before mixing the two together and mixing a little big of milk with it to soften the hard food. She sat the dish down and watched the kitten devour it quickly,"She eats like Andre,"she laughed quietly.

"Only that she is cute while eating." Jade laughed and went over to the living room. Sitting down on the couch she held her arms out. "Come here."

Tori smiled and walked over to her quietly as she leaned into her arms and closed her eyes. She relaxed into the girls arms and giggled quietly,"I could get used to all this petting,"she smirked looking down at Jade.

Jade chuckled, wrapped her arms around Tori and let herself fall sideways onto the couch so both were laying on the couch. "So could I" she whispered kissing Tori's neck.

Tori let out a content whine as she closed her eyes and held Jade close, tilting her head back quietly, "You don't know what you do to me Jade,"She whispered as she open her eyes slightly and looked down at Jade with an excited pant.

Jade smiled and pulled her closer to herself, burying her face into the soft brunette hair. After a moment she sat up a little. "Don't you think this house could need some Christmas decoration? We didn´t put it up this year because of all that moving and stuff." Personally she wouldn't need Christmas decoration but she was quite sure Tori would like it.

"How about just a nice fire, and I'll get some snow..and make some ice cream?" Tori looked at Jade, and ran her fingers through the girls raven locks, brushing them from her face quietly. She leaned down and kissed Jade gently before pulling away and standing up.

"Snow? We've already got snow outside. Well, I'm going to get the fire ready." Jade spoke and headed to the fireplace putting some wood into it before lighting it up.

Tori smiled and got a bowl down before walking outside, getting some of the snow quietly. She smiled as she filled the bowl up and walked back into the kitchen pouring some sugar, milk, and vanilla extract into the bowl stirring it up before putting it in the freezer,"Home made ice cream is the best,"She laughed as she sat down beside the far quietly.

Jade watched Tori making the ice cream. "I seriously didn´t expect that. I thought about fake snow and well yeah, ice cream." she laughed. "So let's enjoy the fire."


End file.
